


Saut de l'Ange

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Equilibrium series [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Shounen-ai, by Asuka Kureru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Asuka Kureru





	Saut de l'Ange

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I guess we should have thought about warning them. But then, we didn't think of it as anything specially weird any longer, you know? We'd gotten used to it. Also, we kept in touch through mail and phone and internet; we didn't really think that with no visual input, it was easy for them to fail to pick up the clues. We hadn't seen the other guys in months, after all.  
  
So yeah, when I came in with Heero's arm around my waist, it was okay. I think not everyone knew about the two of us, because Noin arched an eyebrow at me and the Space Barbi-- uhm, Zechsy looked a bit embarrassed, but Relena was smiling politely like always and since she's the hostess everything she says goes. She does like Heero a lot; they're very much like each other, and when we first got involved, she was the only one he told--the only one he trusted enough, cared about enough to tell. She never totally warmed up to me, but that's ok. We're able to be polite and even have a bit of fun with each other; we'll just never tell each other our deepest secrets or anything. Not that I want to; she's Heero's best friend, not mine. She doesn't quite understand our relationship, but she accepts and that's already a lot.  
  
Hilde glomped me, of course, then kissed Heero's cheek-- which made him turn a tiny bit pinkish, letting me know that he was deeply embarrassed. Zechs and Heero exchanged respectful nods --they're so weird, they're rivals and don't even get along so well, but they still measure themselves through each other's eyes. Sally smirked at me and told me she was waiving the prostate exam for us both until we were old enough to get arthritis, which made Catherine blink and Noin splutter, and Quatre gave us that Buddha smile that means he's thinking the filthiest things.  
  
Then Wufei came in after us, and the atmosphere changed.  
  
Zechs and Noin's attitude cooled noticeably. He doesn't forgive him for Treize, she doesn't forgive him for her Cadets -- not that Wufei forgives himself for either, but then he thrives on guilt and he met their eyes proudly.  
  
Catherine remembered him as that sorta rude and depressed guy Trowa dragged in one afternoon during the war, so her reaction was only a mildly puzzled look.  
  
That blonde girl with crazy eyebrows that Relena likes so much-- even though it sounds like they hate each other in that girly underhanded way-- barely noticed since she was chatting with said Relena.  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked happy to see him, of course, as did Sally.  
  
Hilde... measured him up.  
  
I could see her licking her mental chops. He's very handsome, in that dark and severe Asian way, and we'd always joked that she never got any luck with her crushes on Gundam pilots. I'm firmly with Heero, Quatre --that she never really crushed on but still considered because he was rich and polite-- had been betrothed from the day he was born and liked his future wife a lot, and "droolworthy" Trowa turned out to carry a very twisted torch for a girl called Middie that he couldn't forget, that and a somewhat tentative affection for our dear Colonel Une.  
  
She was going to try for him, I could see it coming. And it could even work. She's a strong woman, my Hildie, courageous and skilled, the only kind of woman Wufei has any respect for, and with a sense of humor to rival mine, which would do wonders for the stick up his arse.  
  
Yeah. She would be perfect. If he wasn't taken already.  
  
Can you blame me for winding a possessive arm around his waist then? Can you blame me for that kiss on his jaw?  
  
Can you blame me for smirking, when Zechs gave Heero a scowl, as if to tell him "Why aren't you getting that bastard away from your man?!" look, and Heero flicked the snow off Wufei's hair and stole his hairband instead?  
  
Can you blame me for laughing my ass off when Hildie stomped her foot and sulked because it was so damned unfair, and everyone else got that poleaxed look on their face?  
  
Except Quatre. But then he was the one I phoned when I realized that I couldn't choose between my lover and my best friend.  
  
It was so entertaining to see them all staring, and not quite daring to ask, but it made Heero nervous and soon he had disappeared to check the security system or some other nonsense-- which pleased him more than mingling with all of us, so Wufei and me didn't protest, understanding his need. And then Hilde and Sally teamed up and started asking me details about our lovemaking that I never wanted to reveal to anyone-- not from modesty, I have none, but because my lovers would kill me if they knew how much I felt compelled to brag about them.  
  
Relena abandoned Dorothy to go after Heero, and probably try to get him to tell her what the fuck was going on and make sure he wasn't getting hurt in the process, which didn't dispose Dorothy in our favor. So she started to make snide comments about us, ranging from our role in the war to our relationship, and Wufei got snide right back, soon forgetting everything that wasn't his battle of wits with the Catalonia. He's so passionate with tongue-lashings and sharp, witty repartees, I wonder how it is that he doesn't kiss so well...  
  
What? Yeah, I love the guy, but it's true, he doesn't kiss that well. But his massages are divine, while Heero's always let me think that he's trying to break bones, and 'Fei can talk me into an orgasm without ever brushing against me.  
  
Don't tell me you didn't want to know, I can see your eyes gleaming.  
  
So during all of my evening, one of my boyfriends was trying to outbitch the Catalonia with all his might and the other one was having a touching heart to heart with Pink Princess, both totally neglecting to rescue me from the perverted boy/boy fans who had gotten me corralled by the punch bowl. Some boyfriends.  
  
It was the best Christmas ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> **The title Saut de l'Ange means the dive of the angel. I chose to use it because they're taking a leap of faith, testing the net of friends under the tightrope. Also, angel things fit in with the christmassy mood.


End file.
